


Репликант

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [32]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, First Meetings, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: В этой вселенной у всех над головами мерцает голограммный реплекант, отражающий половинку цепочки ДНК. При встрече истинных репликанты соединяются, указывая, что партнеры подходят друг другу.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Репликант

Тони медленно брел среди самых дорогих бутиков Шестой авеню, определённо не понимая, куда и зачем он идёт. Но его волновала не последняя коллекция костюмов от Эрмильджинио Зенья. Его волновало решение задачи. Тони Старк, выдающийся генетик и квантовый биолог, не знал, как облегчить поиски альфам, бетам и омегам в их долгом пути к своим соулмейтам, истинным. Все, что он мог сказать сейчас, ограничивалось нехваткой данных об этой сложной системе. Каждый, рождаясь, имел выведенный репликант, полностью соответствующий его ветке спирали ДНК. При встрече с соулмейтом репликанты соединялись. При соитии происходило признание соулмейта. 

Тони точно знал, что так было не всегда, но что повлекло такие глобальные перемены — неизвестно. Тем не менее, никаких мутаций и повреждений, кроме бесплодия и нефункциональной эмоциональной и чувственной сферы, отсутствие соулмейта не влекло. А еще — неполноценный внешний вид. То есть альфы не были мощными и сильными, беты и омеги и вовсе казались щуплыми и слабыми. Можно было жить неплохо, но, увы, пресно. Тони никогда не любил, пары у него не было, но больше всего он хотел если не решить эту проблему, то, по крайней мере, облегчить её решение. Тони стремился найти уникальный способ легко находить пары. Безусловно, электронный. 

Ветер дул со всех сторон, и Тони неимоверно радовался этой прохладе. Днем жара была просто невыносима. И настолько жаркий день побуждал лишь желание искупаться в океане, а не сидеть в душной лаборатории. Потому он, собственно, и сбежал оттуда. Перед глазами возник магазин «Гаваин инк». И Тони решил зайти туда, поглядеть на снаряжение для серфинга и присмотреть пару купальных комплектов. Не омежьих, точно. Для бет. Тони был омегой, но предпочел бы родиться бетой. Именно на свою природу он грешил, когда мечтал о паре. 

— Добрый день, сэр! — вежливо поздоровался омега-консультант. Его репликант был целостный, что говорило о том, что омега повязан. И это чертовски завораживало и ещё немного вызывало зависть. 

— Добрый! Я просто посмотрю. Вдруг так отпуск наступит быстрее?

Омега улыбнулся, закивал и отошел к своей стойке. 

Тони блуждал мимо стеллажей и вскоре нашёл три замечательных бетанских комплекта. Два круизных и один городской. Планов на новые купальники не было, но погода располагала, и Тони понёс их в примерочную. Перемерив все и твердо решив брать, он уже вышел из кабинки, как столкнулся с высоким светловолосым альфой. Альфа смотрел на две пары пляжных шорт с таким видом, словно касался чего-то мерзкого. Машинально взглянув на его репликант, Тони выдохнул. Альфа не был занят — цепочка ДНК не целостная. Вопреки сложностям, бытующим у всех неповязанных, этот альфа не был ни слабым, ни щуплым. Его огромное мощное тело поражало, и Тони на секунду завис. 

— О, привет! — очаровательно улыбнулся альфа. — Прошу, проходите! 

И он отступил, давая дорогу. Тони едва перевел дыхание и как ошпаренный кинулся мимо альфы. К кассе. 

— Вы определились? — вновь улыбнулся омега. Тони закивал китайским болванчиком. Этот альфа вызвал огромную гамму чувств, и Тони даже не знал, что может испытывать хоть что-то, кроме глубокой задумчивости. — Спасибо за покупки! 

Продавец протянул бумажный пакет, Тони выхватил его и поспешил на выход. Он не знал, почему так бежит, но аромат этого альфы был неимоверным, даже идеальным. 

— Стойте, прекрасный омега! — крикнули Тони в спину, когда он уже спешил к своему автомобилю. Это точно был тот самый альфа. — Нет, нет! Вы не убежите! 

В три очень широких шага альфа догнал его, обхватил за талию и прижал к себе. Оба репликанта над их головами стали дрожать, медленно мерцать и сливаться. Тони задержал дыхание, завороженно следя. 

— Ух, не ошибся! — нежно проговорил альфа и лучезарно улыбнулся. — Я Стивен Роджерс. Как же долго я вас искал. И как хорошо, что все-таки был прав, придя сюда сегодня. 

— Энтони Старк, — тихо ответил Тони и внимательно посмотрел на альфу. — Почему вы выглядите как повязанный альфа? Что значит, вы были правы?

— У нас в «Гидре» ведутся работы в этом направлении. Я знал, что встречу пару сегодня в этой точке города. Я блуждал целый день в ваших поисках. Как жаль, что мы пока не умеем точно определять партнера. 

— Вы? «Гидра»? Это научный комбинат? — проговорил Тони и задержал дыхание. 

— Да! Какое же счастье, что мой омега сам Энтони Старк! — выдохнул Стивен и притянул его для поцелуя.


End file.
